ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Venkman/Animated
Dr. Peter Venkman was one of the original Ghostbusters. He usually wore a brown uniform with teal trim. History Primary Canon History In the movies he was the leader of the Ghostbusters and much like the movie he was the attention getting member of the team. In the movie, 1 and 2, he was portrayed by Bill Murray. For more information of the movie version of this character go to the movie article. The Real Ghostbusters After the fall of Gozer, Peter and the other Ghostbusters fixed up the Firehouse after it was severely damaged by the escaping ghosts and the destruction of the Containment Unit, thanks to Walter Peck. Upon the completion of the Firehouse, the Ghostbusters adopted the green ghost who had slimed Peter (now known as Slimer) as a pet mascot. Though Peter at first wouldn't forgive the little ghost for their encounter at the hotel, he soon grew to love him like the rest of the Ghostbusters. In The Boogieman Cometh, Venkman tried to blast Slimer but Ray, Egon and Winston restrained him. Peter's personality is more party-minded, making excuses to get out of work to either relax, or hit on women. While on the team, Peter acted as the "unofficial" leader of the Ghostbusters, usually being the last say on deciding if they would take a case. He often reinforced the principle of Ghostbusters being a business and disapproved of getting involved with cases without the promise of equity, though he did occasionally make exceptions to this. While Peter came across as lazy, he still had a background in science, and could come up with successful plans and theories when he chose to. He was also would blackmail Egon at times to learn what he was up to and was always out to spread the word of the Ghostbusters (and himself). As a result, he was usually the butt of the Ghostbusters' pranks and always pushed to go in to dangerous missions that the others didn't want to do. Throughout the years, Peter worked with his team to recapture all the escaped ghosts and a number of new and dangerous ones that popped up around town. Peter helped capture such villains as the Boogieman, Samhain, the Grundel and many others that opposed the Ghostbusters. Upon seeing the Ghostbusters movie after a successful bust in Hollywood, Peter claimed that the actor portraying him (Murray) looked nothing like him. His father was named Jim Venkman, an unsuccessful con artist. Jim was a lousy father and wasn't there for him, off making one scam after another. This caused a rift between him and his son. Peter often spent Christmas alone, until the capture and release of the ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future softened his attitude about the holidays. While Peter does love Jim, he strongly disapproves of his father's get rich quick schemes. Another possibility for Peter's disapproving attitude is that he knows he takes after his dad in some respects and doesn't want to become him. People tend to not like being shown unpleasant truths about themselves. Peter also resents Jim not being there for his wife when she passed away. But Peter has developed a grudging acceptance of his dad and even appears to have forgiven him. However Peter is immediately wary whenever Jim shows up, as it usually means he wants to rope the Ghostbusters into his latest scam. While working out, Peter overdid it and was launched into Egon's lab during a test with Slimer and the Proton Electroencephalograph. Peter was blasted, transformed, developed temporary super powers, namely super strength, flight, and invulnerability. After capturing a ghost by himself and gaining instant fame with the press, Peter decided to become a costumed superhero named Venk-Man.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Venk-Man!" (1989) (DVD ts. 06:25-06:29). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "It's all in a day's work for Venk-Man!" To keep an eye on him, Egon had Slimer become his sidekick Super Spud. Venk-Man's powers ran out while he fought the Ironworks Spook. The Ghostbusters came to his rescue. Humbled, Peter destroyed his costume and apologized to everyone. Changes Through the Seasons After the first two seasons of The Real Ghostbusters, many changes were made to the show to make it more appealing to younger audiences. Peter Venkman's voice was changed from Lorenzo Music to Dave Coulier. Peter's character in general changed, instead of fighting with Slimer and giving him a hard time for living at the Firehouse, Peter becomes friends with Slimer and Slimer is given a bigger role in the cartoon. Slimer! He cared about the spud in this show, much like later seasons of The Real Ghostbusters, sometimes coming off sounding like a big brother. Extreme Ghostbusters After years on the job, Peter finally stepped down as a Ghostbuster, as did Winston and Ray. Peter went to Hollywood and tried to sell an idea for another Ghostbusters movie but never got it going because he was waiting for Brad Pitt to become available to portray him.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 03:29-03:34). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "So how did that Hollywood thing work out, Peter? Ever sell that idea for another movie about us?"Peter Venkman (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 03:35-03:39). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Peter says: "We're every close to a deal but I'm holding out until Brad Pitt becomes available." However, they did return years later for Egon's birthday. It seems that he has arthritis now. He also seems to have lost much of his tolerance for Slimer, as he strongly scolds him for taking a large bite out of Egon's birthday cake and stating that he never changed. The Extreme Ghostbusters keep a statue of Peter Venkman (complete with uniform and working original Proton Pack) in the Firehouse. An interesting note is that the face is digitized out. Perhaps there is some licensing restriction in place keeping Adelaide from using the exact character designs from The Real Ghostbusters (produced by DIC), as Egon, Janine, and the other original Ghostbusters (seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1") have been redesigned at least slightly. Secondary Canon History IDW Comics Dimension 68-R Ray chose the name "The Real Ghostbusters" after he neglected to file the proper trademark paperwork in time and another company beat them to the punch in order to market vacuum cleaners. Peter suggested the slight name change but they rarely, if ever, use it in public.TomWaltz Tweet 6/12/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "The Real Ghostbusters got their name when RAY STANTZ neglected to file the proper trademark paperwork and another company beat them to the punch in order to market vacuum cleaners. It was PETER VENKMAN who suggested the slight change to the name, though they rarely, if ever use it in public." During the Proteus incident, Peter attempted to bill a civilian named Claudia after they trapped Natasha, a ghost that happened to know her and wanted payback. He waived the usual call fee but Egon interjected and stated they weren't charging her anything since it was an exigent manifestation. Peter was not happy. More so when Claudia called out she would repay them as they drove away. The Ghostbusters were accidentally teleported to a parallel dimension instead of Proteus' chosen nexus when Claudia cast a ward of protection on them. Unaware of what happened at first, they thought they were back at the Firehouse and walked in. They saw that the second floor looked totally different and Peter blamed Slimer. Ray noticed Slimer was imprisoned and released him just as Egon realized something was wrong. Slimer grabbed Ray by the right arm and tossed him. They scrambled and trapped him. They soon met their counterparts, Peter Venkman, Egon Spengler, Ray Stantz, and Egon Spengler, and compared notes. Peter wasn't keen on the parallel Egon's suggest to conduct tests. Both Ghostbusters went down to the basement to look at the Interspatial Teleportation Unit. Peter remarked at least Janine Melnitz was consistent in this universe but got an earful for it. Peter stayed behind at the Firehouse rather than go out on a bust. He wasn't too keen on wearing the Aura Video-Analyzer colander. He was amazed by all the food laying around and ate to his content. He mused they would save a fortune if they put their Slimer in something similar to the Paranormal Containment Research Tank. A couple hours later, the Egons speculated there was an occasional transference of ghosts between their dimensions. The parallel Peter suggested billing them. The two Peters quickly were at odds with each other but Winston reminded him of their predicament. Peter was all for staying behind so more data could be collected to the point of identifying the god who attacked them. He felt it was a nice break after the constant work busting ghosts. Peter wasn't so sure it was the best course of action to send the alternate Ray to their home dimension. He preferred they returned home and tried to get the jump on Proteus. Egon reminded him they were still saturated in its energy and would be instantly detected upon returning. He still thought it was risk. Over an hour later, Peter was not pleased with the arrival of the Cerberus Manifestation - another evil dog thing. He implored the other Peter to distract it with his bald spot. The Ghostbusters battled Proteus and managed to briefly wrangle him but were knocked down after he showed them eight futures at once. Proteus zapped the ones he wanted to his Limbo. Peter regained consciousness last and thought it was just a crazy dream that involved weird versions of themselves with boring hair and some guy in a toga. Egon broke the bad news to him. Peter proposed they blow something up but spotted Janine and Slimer in the board room outside their prison. The Ghostbusters were rescued and Proteus was defeated. During some off time between cases, Peter spoke to Egon in the third floor lab. He was tired of Slimer eating all of his good cheese. Egon was the actual culprit but he went along with Peter's accusation. Peter, however, smelled Gruyere on Egon's breath and was insulted. He advised Egon not to even try to absolve himself. Peter helped trap all of Connla's Army on Liberty Island in the prime dimension weeks away from Halloween. He took one look at Jillian Holtzmann and asked if that was a "She-Egon." He didn't know how to feel about it. He also noticed Mike and asked who brought the Golem. Egon Spengler noted he was from the Village. Peter asked what the heck kind of villages he was visiting. Egon Spengler, of the prime dimension, asked the Real Ghostbusters for their help in retrieving ghosts that escaped from the Containment Unit and escaped into the multiverse. All of the teams involved in the operation gathered in the Warehouse. A field team consisting of Ray, Samuel Hazer of Dimension 50-S, Peter Venkman of Dimension 68-R, Kylie Griffin of Dimension 68-E, Erin Gilbert of Dimension 80-C, and Kylie Griffin arrived in search of a ghost in Dimension 00-D. Kylie noticed they were in a rather gloomy forest. Samuel thought the Kylies would feel right at home. They didn't and messed with him. Erin didn't calm down after hearing Ray's thoughts on their teams being shuffled around. Peter 68-R suggested the two of them could go somewhere and freak out together. She turned him down then asked if they had any indication of what they were after, recalling her team was assigned to a mid-level Class 3. Samuel was excited about what it could be and proposed a betting pool. Kylie informed Ray that's what he sounded like all the time. Ray denied the notion he would start a pool. Erin thought she heard something. Peter 68-R asked if it was his beating heart. She didn't and realized they were the sound of hoofbeats. The Headless Horseman arrived, grabbed Peter 68-R by the hair, and rode off. Peter 68-R's thrashing slowed the Horseman down. The others ran after them. Erin wondered how his hair was still attached to his head unaware Egon 68-R devised a special hair gel to protect his perfectly coiffed hair against frequent sliming.TomWaltz Tweet 7/5/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "Venkman's roots hold, though, because he uses a hair gel devised by EGON SPENGLER, granting an almost ironlike resiliency (which is required to maintain perfectly coiffed hair in the face of being regularly slimed.)" Peter 68-R tried to reach for his Trap-Gate but he dropped it and it shattered on impact with the ground. He grabbed his Particle Thrower, switched to maximum power, and blasted the Horseman's horse. The Horseman jumped off and Peter 68-R was rearing for a showdown. But he got possessed. After following glowing hoof prints for half an hour, the other Ghostbusters found the broken Trap-Gate. Ray declared they must have passed through. Samuel found Peter 68-R's Proton Pack. Erin didn't like the prospect of finding a decapitated corpse. Peter 68-R, possessed by the Horseman, charged towards them. Ray directed everyone to switch to low-power streams and blast him in an alternating burst pattern. He was knocked off the horse. They surrounded the Horseman but it attacked with its pumpkin constructs. Erin wished her team brought the De-Possessor with them. Ray asked Erin to widen her Proton Stream then he threw out his vial of Psychomagnotheric Slime at it. The "skin" of the horse began to dissolve after the slime made contact and the Horseman was bucked. Samuel called out to Peter 68-R. The Horseman was still in control and leaped at him but found itself paralyzed in mid-air. The Ghostbusters Beyond of 00-D, namely a splinter of the divine half of Rachel Unglighter and Louis Tully of Dimension 00-D had intervened. Rachel concentrated and used her magic to safely draw out the Horseman out of Peter 68-R and into a Trap Orb. Peter 68-R reckoned he would have a major headache for a year and a half but joked he at least learned capes worked for him. Erin told him whatever he needed to tell himself as she held his pack. Rachel and Louis were resistant, at first, to turning the Horseman over. Peter 68-R, in particular wasn't keen on leaving without it after what they went through. Louis 00-D countered possession was nine tenths of the law then asked him who did his hair because he thought it looked great. After seeing Ray's memories, Rachel changed her mind and transferred the Horseman into their custody. The field teams were whisked away by Tiamat to the Collectors' Limbo. Rather than serve her, they fought back and trapped her. The Ghostbusters were called to Pumpernickel Kindergarten after a Big Baby Ghost manifested. It seemed to continuously cry ectoplasm tears from its four eyes. It held Peter upside down. He declared baby ghosts were the worst. Winston thought he said animal ghosts were then recalled it was pirate ghosts then witch ghosts. Egon reminded him of the ghost of Peter's high school principal. Peter got tossed. Peter clarified he didn't like ghosts. The Proton Packs malfunctioned when they tried to fire them. Egon concluded the ectoplasm got into the LaMarche Boards so the pack couldn't discharge properly. The ghost slammed its fists on the ground. Before they could regroup, another company named Spooks Away arrived and caught the ghost. Peter asked Egon why they didn't have cool equipment like they did. After Spooks Away left, Peter tried to give an invoice to Mrs. Pumpernickel but she pointed out they didn't capture the ghost then she gave him a bill for wrecking her school. The Ghostbusters got another call to the Glorp Factory on the corner of Strazynski and Mueller. A Class 5 Manifestation was attacking the factory. By the time the Ghostbusters arrived, Spooks Away already captured the ghost. Saul Pendleton, the leader of Spooks Away, taunted Peter by calling him "Vempman." The others tried to calm him down. To Peter's dismay, they stole every job from them. By Friday, Peter had enough and called the whole situation ridiculous. Janine answered the phone but it was just someone asking for Spooks Away's phone number. Peter declared they were ruined. Slimer tried to cheer him up with a cuddle. It failed to work. Saul Pendleton, leader of Spooks Away, entered the Firehouse and formally introduced himself then tried to recruit Ray to his team with the promise of a new uniform, the latest equipment and all the jelly doughnuts he could eat. Peter turned down the offer on his behalf. Saul told him he was making a mistake because the Ghostbusters were stuck in the past and Spooks Away was the future. Peter prompted Slimer to show him what they thought of his future. Slimer blew a raspberry at Saul. Janine showed him out. Saul promised it wasn't the last they heard of him. The next morning, the Ghostbusters noticed Slimer wasn't around and the refrigerator was intact. They saw an ABS News report about Saul stirring controversy about the Ghostbusters harboring a ghost and learned Slimer was being held captive by Spooks Away. A plan was quickly formulated. Ray was "volunteered" to infiltrate the company. Ray was shown around and introduced to the Prediction Engine. When an entity was added to it, a new glimpse into the future was generated. They saw an event 24 hours from the current time of Peter and Winston blasting a Penguin Ghost at the Bronx Zoo. Ray realized that was how Spooks Away was poaching their jobs before they could show up. Egon found out Saul came from a long line of necromancers who used ghosts to predict future events. Peter deduced the Prediction Engine was built to perfect the process. To Ray's surprise, the engine was also used to spy on Egon in the future and steal his designs. Egon asked Ray if he could disrupt the machine. Ray slipped a doughnut in it. The control matrix was gummed up and the engine went critical. The entities were combined into one Mega-Entity. Peter quipped he'd seen worse in New Jersey. To his delight, Brad and Kiki quit Spooks Away because the acting gig was no longer worth it to them then Saul asked him for help. Peter got into the jelly doughnut van parked outside the Spooks Away facility and drove it around. Slimer pulled free and went after the van. The rest of the entities broke free and flew into the city. Peter declared the Ghostbusters were back in business. Dimension 68-E Peter was in his office when he got a call from Egon. Egon asked Peter what was the name of the woman who tried to cut his head off several years ago. Peter asked in return which one he was talking about. Egon clarified he meant the apprehensive one who was an animal rights advocate. Peter immediately remembered Nervous Nelly, or Nelly-Ann Pittman-Smythe-Bose. He noted she could talk to animals but fell apart talking to her fellow "stupid" humans. He thought she was a real lunatic but knew she was dead. He realized Egon's call meant she came back as a ghost. Egon asked if she was ever interested in spirits. Peter replied she knew how to put a few away. That wasn't what Egon meant but it gave him an idea. He asked if Nelly frequented any bars. Peter directed him to the Nut House on the Upper East Side. Personality Peter is the de facto leader of the Ghostbusters, but in actuality his role is more along the lines of spokesman for the group. Although, he usually is the one who chooses whether the team will take a case or not. He has the same personality as his movie counterpart, almost identical. A good-natured, low-key slacker with a hint of con artist and womanizer thrown in. Peter is a lot smarter than he lets on, and has almost as keen a grasp on paranormal science as Egon and Ray. He admits he generally adopts the guise of an easygoing slacker because it makes it harder for opponents to second guess him. He has on occasion come up with some particularly shrewd plans. Peter does revel in the money and glory the job sometimes brings him. In fighting the Sandman it is revealed that Peter dreams of being rich and famous, with fancy cars and winning awards and accolades. It would appear that Peter needs such accolades as a means for self-validation, as it doesn't seem like he got much validation out of his family growing up. But the well-being of his teammates and the safety of innocents still comes first. Peter is shown to be a con artist, like his father and a bit of a womanizer. He's usually the one who tries to hit on any attractive women in their adventures. Peter honed his gift for gab working his way through college as a carnival barker on Coney Island. Unlike his father, Peter does adhere to a notably higher level of personal ethics. While Peter will always try to get the best angle for himself and his team, he never uses his gift for gab to swindle or cheat others. Relationship to Others Egon Spengler "You know, we're all descendants from fish. It would be no trouble at all to flip back in time, find the fish you descended from, and stuff it into a Cuisinart." -Egon to Peter Egon Spengler is usually indifferent to Peter's sarcasm, or points out flaws in his logic. While Peter commonly makes light of Egon's more elaborate scientific terms and social awkwardness, the two maintain a solid working relationship despite their differences in personality and scientific approach. Peter does, however, hold Egon's expertise in very high esteem. Ray Stantz Peter normally teases Ray Stantz about his childlike enthusiasm and over-excitement in the paranormal. Likewise, Ray constantly likes to tease Peter as well. Despite the jokes made towards each other, the two are old and loyal friends, and work well as team members. Like the movie and novelization of the film, Peter sometimes seemed to treat Ray like his brother and is noted for caring for him like a brother in "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks."Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 06:07-06:08). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I loved that kid like a brother." Winston Zeddemore Peter and Winston Zeddemore usually fall back and hang out on the sidelines when Egon and Ray get into more of the technical speak of equipment and the paranormal. He would joke around about the other two to him. Because Winston is the only normal one in the Firehouse, he and Peter enjoy watching movies together and hanging out. Janine Melnitz Peter and Janine Melnitz tease and make fun of each other in an almost sibling-like manner. Despite this they do like each other, even if they get on each other's nerves. Janine likes to make sure his ego doesn't get out of hand. Louis Tully Louis Tully and Peter don't really interact much, but they seem to get along reasonably well. If Peter lets Louis hang around the Firehouse and do their finances one could assume he holds Louis' skill in high enough esteem. Slimer Slimer and Peter had a love/hate relationship. Unlike the other Ghostbusters, Peter was not as forgiving towards Slimer (mainly because of his initial sliming by the "ugly little spud" at the hotel). However, despite his constant criticisms towards Slimer, Peter began to mellow towards the ghost after Egon's observation that perhaps Slimer's behavioral tendencies are the result of the Class 5 being a ghost that lives with people whose job it is to bust ghosts. While Peter regularly vocalized his intent to get rid of or "blast" Slimer, he was quick to defend him if Slimer was hurt on a job, and would nonchalantly give (or sneak) the green ghost snacks or a pizza. Peter will even accept help from Slimer when the situation calls for it. His father Jim Venkman Peter and his father Jim Venkman get along quite nicely. Peter shows a lot of care for his father and always tells him to take care of himself before they leave each other. Jim however takes advantage of his son often and the fact that he is a Ghostbuster. Because of his occupation Jim often uses the paranormal in his get rich quick schemes, like Ghost Repellers. Every time he gets in trouble with the law, Peter usually bails him out and sends him back to the farm. But Jim really does care about Peter, for example in "Cold Cash Hot Water," he covers Peter with a blanket to protect him from the avalanche. Peter spent a lot of time alone because his father was working. It was really hard for Peter around Christmas time because he spent Christmas all by himself. This caused Peter to hate Christmas for awhile. Jim's absence has also helped Peter to become more independent than most people. Kylie Griffin Peter likes Kylie Griffin for her take-charge attitude. Eduardo Rivera Being of like minds, they got along great. Many times Eduardo Rivera was near Peter as Peter would show off. Roland Jackson There was no clear interaction between Peter and Roland Jackson. Garrett Miller It appears that Peter and Garrett Miller get along well. Contradiction/Story Conflicts Peter's mother is suggested to be dead and that Agatha Faversham reminded him of his mother, whom he alluded to have passed away.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" (1987) (DVD ts. 03:37-03:39). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "She reminds me of my mom."Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" (1987) (DVD ts. 20:57-21:02). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "It's just that my mom.. she spent so much time alone. I never got to..." Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 15. CPT Holdings, Inc. In the NOW comics, Peter stated his mom died when he was gone a long time and his dad raised him.Peter Venkman (1988). NOW Comics- "The Real Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #9" (1988) (Comic p.19). Peter says: "My mom's been gone a long time. My dad raised me." However, in episodes "The Devil in the Deep" he speak of her and "Ghostbuster of the Year" Peter also makes reference to his mom present tense in the limo going to the Hearse Castle. Possible explanations are either Jim re-marrying or that both mentions might have been meant as jokes on his part.Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Ghostbuster of the Year" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:06-06:10). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says to Peter: "Why don't you call your mother?"Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Devil in the Deep" (1987) (DVD ts. 8:29-8:31). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "My mother reads Celebrity!" Trivia *Peter appeared to have had a precognitive dream about the Sandman just before the team first encountered him.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" (1986) (DVD ts. 02:48-02:53). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I kept dreaming about this weirdo guy in a robe with glowing eyes and stuff. Real strange." *Peter thought Robert Redford would be dying to play him in the Ghostbusters movie.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Take Two" (1986) (DVD ts. 06:14-06:16). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Admit it, Redford was dying to play me." *Peter supposedly saw (part of) the lipsticked, "Venkman, burn in Hell!" graffiti and Bill Murray "playing" him in the episode "Take Two". He said that he doesn't look a thing like him.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Take Two" (1986) (DVD ts. 22:56-22:58). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Y'know, he doesn't look a thing like me." *Peter reveals to Cynthia Crawford that he fought a person named Rick in the third grade. Peter noted he was a big guy with big muscles, but the brains of a trout.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Citizen Ghost (1986) (DVD ts. 3:21-3:27). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "And then in the third grade, I had a fight with a guy named Rick. Big guy. Big muscles. Brains of a trout." *Peter Venkman became indifferent to Christmas because his father, Jim Venkman, was always away during Christmas on business trips.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Xmas Marks the Spot (1986) (DVD ts. 2:36-2:42). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Christmas isn't Peter's favorite season. His father was always away at Christmas. That affects you after awhile." *Peter always wanted to fire a cannon and got the chance to against Captain Jack Higgins.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Sea Fright" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:30-17:34). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I always wanted to do this. Fire!" *The Forces of Good and Forces of Evil played a game of baseball for Peter's soul.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Night Game" (1987) (DVD ts. 21:09-21:11). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "It was your soul we were playing for, Peter." *Peter is honored in the Tri Kuppa Bro frat history book for the day he ran his underwear up the flagpole when he was still wearing them.Dudley Specs and Willis (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Old College Spirit" (1987) (DVD ts. 04:00-04:05). Time Life Entertainment. Willis says: "The frat history book honors your memory for the day you ran your underwear up the flagpole while you were wearing them." *Peter was weak in Economics in college.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Old College Spirit" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:42-14:43). Time Life Entertainment. *Peter's license plate on his Y-car is a vanity one and reads "Dr.V."Y-car (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Don't Forget the Motor City" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:24-01:25). Time Life Entertainment. *Peter takes his suits in size 38 Long.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Hanging By a Thread" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:56-05:58). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Anyone find a nice tweed in a 38 long?" *Peter has an Uncle Alf. He advised Peter to open a hardware business.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:03-06:06). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I should have listened to my Uncle Alf and gone into the hardware business." *Peter spent seven years in college.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" (1987) (DVD ts. 15:21-15:26). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Seven years of college and I never can remember... positive to negative or positive to positive?" *Peter attended the Woodstock music festival.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Lost and Foundry " (1987) (DVD ts. 14:25-14:26). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I haven't felt like this since Woodstock!" Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 16. CPT Holdings, Inc. *At the end of the Hob Anagarak incident, Jim was supposed to be sent back home to a farm in Iowa.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cold Cash and Hot Water" (1987) (DVD ts. 20:42-20:44). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Look, you go back to Iowa and settle down."Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cold Cash and Hot Water" (1987) (DVD ts. 21:07-21:08). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I sent him back to the farm." This implied Peter was from the Midwest like Egon. *Peter has loved trains since he was a child. He dreamed about driving a big locomotive. He studied engineering in college for two years before he discovered it had nothing to do with trains.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Last Train to Oblivion" (1987) (DVD ts. 8:58-9:04). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I've always loved trains ever since I was a little boy. I used to dream about driving a big locomotive."Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Last Train to Oblivion" (1987) (DVD ts. 9:05-9:10). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I studied Engineering in college for two years before I found out it didn't have anything to do with trains." *Peter is a fan of Humphrey Bogart and Spencer Tracy.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1987) (DVD ts. 21:22-21:24). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "A Bogart movie would be nice."Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters in Paris" (1987) (DVD ts. 21:30-21:31). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "No Spencer Tracy?"''Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). ''The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 18. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Peter spent his time in college reading Dewey Lamort-authored westerns.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" (1987) (DVD ts. 4:58-5:00). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I read his books all the time when I was in college."''Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). ''The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 19. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Peter once tried to cheat the ghosts of the Earp Brothers and Doc Holliday in a friendly game of Poker.Edens, Mark (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" Script p. 23-25. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Peter keeps his jellybeans in a box under his pillow.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:26-02:31). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Since you did a good job, I'll tell you... Peter keeps his jellybeans in a box under his pillow." *When he was in high school, Peter used to work for carnies during summers.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Rollerghoster" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:11-06:14). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I used to work on carnies in the summer when I was in high school." *Peter confesses to playing a prank on Janine the week before the Dyb Devlin incident. When she was showering, he sent Slimer up the water pipe under the impression there was a doughnut in her shower cap.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Devil to Pay" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:35-18:38). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Last week, Janine was taking a shower upstairs and I..."Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Devil to Pay" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:40-18:46). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "No! But I did send Slimer up the water pipe and told him she had a doughnut in her shower cap." *Peter watched a lot of roller derby when he was a child.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer, Is That You?" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:12-10:17). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Looks like all that roller derby I watched as a kid is going to payoff." *Peter hates it when his hair is tousled and dislikes cockroaches, bats, bugs, snakes, and rats. He hated bugs since he was a child. Peter's three main fears are falling, premature burial, and being eaten."Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin""Janine, You've Changed"Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Jailbusters" (1989) (DVD ts. 09:59-10:00). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I hate that!"Ray Stantz, Winston Zeddemore, Egon Spengler, Louis Tully Slimer (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Jailbusters" (1989) (DVD ts. 22:04-22:05). Time Life Entertainment. Ray, Winston, Egon, Louis, and Slimer says: "He hates that!"Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "My Left Fang" (1990) (DVD ts. 11:13-11:15). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "There's only one thing I hate more than snakes and rats."Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "My Left Fang" (1990) (DVD ts. 11:17-11:18). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Rats and Snakes!"Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Magnificent Five" (1990) (DVD ts. 14:37-14:38). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I hate bats!"Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "20,000 Leagues Under the Street" (1991) (DVD ts. 02:07-02:09). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I hate bugs!"Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "20,000 Leagues Under the Street" (1991) (DVD ts. 06:25-06:27). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I hate 'em. All of them! Ever since I was a kid!"Peter Venkman (1990). NOW Comics- "The Real Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #17" (1990) (Comic p.5). Peter says: "No way! Whenever you say someone, you mean me!" *Peter's favorite television show is "The Bob Newhart Show."Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Victor the Happy Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:14-12:18). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I want to get back in time to watch The Bob Newhart Show."Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Victor the Happy Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 15:47-15:51). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Come back you silly ghost! I'm missing my favorite TV show!" **This was a nod to the voice of Peter at the time, Lorenzo Music, who produced "The Bob Newhart Show." *Peter flunked music in high school.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Dragon" (1987) (DVD ts. 15:10-15:12). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Do you think it can sense I flunked music in high school?" *Bill Murray, who played the original version of Peter Venkman, had complained that Lorenzo Music's voice for the character sounded too much like the cartoon cat Garfield, also played by Music and later - ironically - by Bill Murray himself. Because of this, Dave Coulier replaced Music as Peter's voice from "Baby Spookums" to the remainder of the series and appearances in Extreme Ghostbusters. *Peter has a collection of baseball cards.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Once Upon a Slime" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:47-18:54). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Tell you what big guy, let us go and I'll give you my entire collection of baseball cards. My team's the Giants." *Peter mentioned his mother twice in "The Two Faces of Slimer ."Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Two Faces of Slimer " (1987) (DVD ts. 08:19-08:21, 15:04-15:09). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I'll make you some of Mama Venkman's Chicken Soup, Okey Dokey?"Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Two Faces of Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 15:02-15:05). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "You mean like my mom used to say if you keep making faces, your face will stick that way?" *Peter used to be a box boy. Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Two Faces of Slimer" (1987) (DVD ts. 21:51-21:53). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "No big deal. I used to be a box boy." *Peter hates goodbyes.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Sticky Business" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:01-06:04). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I've always hated goodbyes. I think I know why now." *Peter has at least one filling but lost it during dessert at the Micawb Mansion.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Loathe Thy Neighbor" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:34-10:36). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I think I lost a filling in one of the antlers." *Peter mentions his mother while commenting on the Spider Hair Fondue served at the Micawb Mansion.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Loathe Thy Neighbor" (1987) (DVD ts. 09:30-09:31). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Just like mom used to make." *Peter watches the television series "Moonlighting." Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Camping it Up" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:25-05:27). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "You can't expect me to miss "Moonlighting"." *According to the call sheets for "The Grundel", Maurice LaMarche filled in for Dave Coulier as the voice of Peter.Marsha Goodman (1987). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Grundel" (1987). *Peter attended a junior high school that Alec Meredith and Lee Meredith went to. Straczynski, J. Michael (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Three Disc Five, "The Grundel" Script p. 14. CPT Holdings, Inc.Straczynski, J. Michael (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Three Disc Five, "The Grundel" Script p. 15. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Peter suffers from hay fever during spring.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Standing Room Only" (1988) (DVD ts. 01:14-01:15). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Spring is in the air." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Standing Room Only" (1988) (DVD ts. 01:21-01:22). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Hay fever again, Peter?"Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Standing Room Only" (1988) (DVD ts. 01:23-01:24). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Every spring, Egon." *Peter lost his T-Bo the Bunny lunchbox in the 6th grade.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) (DVD ts. 22:16-22:20). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "My grade school lunchbox. I lost it in sixth grade." *Peter thinks he does a terrific Elvis impersonation and is a natural born actor.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Partners in Slime" (1989) (DVD ts. 03:52-03:59). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Because I do a terrific Elvis. As an actor, I have a natural talent." *Peter was once tricked into thinking he was being auctioned off to the highest bidder at the Ladies' Charity Function.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Jailbusters" (1989) (DVD ts. 02:44-02:50). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Anyway, I have to bustle over to the Ladies' Charity Function where I will be auctioned off as a date to the highest lady bidder." *Peter sold the TV rights to ABC for two specials, one about Al Capone and one about the Bermuda Triangle, before the others could stop him. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" (1989) (DVD ts. 02:10-02:17). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "We're here tonight because Peter sold the TV rights for lot's of money before we could stop him and now we're stuck on national TV and I'm not having any fun at all."Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" (1989) (DVD ts. 23:02-23:07). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Now, I was right in the middle of doing this special for ABC and uh, maybe you could help out."ABC Executive (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" (1989) (DVD ts. 24:43-24:54). Time Life Entertainment. Executive says: "We made a deal with Peter for two shows. It'll be great. I can just see it. And now, ABC brings you Peter Venkman and the world famous Ghostbusters Live..."ABC Executive (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" (1989) (DVD ts. 25:00-25:02). Time Life Entertainment. Executive says: "...From the center of the Bermuda Triangle!" In addition to money, jukeboxes may have been part of the deal.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" (1989) (DVD ts. 23:10-23:14). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Cut you in for 10% and the money from the jukeboxes?" *After a car crash during the battle against Al Capone, Peter asks his dad to borrow the car for prom and promises to get it back in one piece.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" (1989) (DVD ts. 21:02-21:11). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Aah, I'm fine, Dad. Can I borrow your car for Prom tonight? I...I promise I'll get it back in one piece this time." *Peter waited five years to slime Slimer. Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Halloween Door" (1989) (DVD ts. 01:44-01:46). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Five years I waited to do that!" *Peter did his taxes through Louis Tully at least once. Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Trading Faces" (1989) (DVD ts. 07:16-07:19). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Hey, where's Louis? He's supposed to do my income taxes today." *Peter went to Riverota, South Dakota every summer as a child.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Transcendental Tourists" (1989) (DVD ts. 14:58-14:59). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Here we are, Riverota, South Dakota."Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Transcendental Tourists" (1989) (DVD ts. 15:00-15:02). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "We used to come here every summer when I was a kid." *The first time he went camping with his father, Peter learned there is nothing too big to handle in life.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 08:40-08:43). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "It's like the time my dad and I went camping the first time!"Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 09:52-09:55). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "And that's when I learned a very important lesson..."Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 10:16-10:18). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "That there's nothing too big for you to handle." *During his childhood, Peter lived in a bad neighborhood.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:05-04:07). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "In my neighborhood, magic was getting home without a fight." *While dreaming, Peter mentions he is a Scorpio.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Mean Green Teen Machine" (1990) (DVD ts. 03:28-03:32). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Oh hoo, c'mon Kim, don't leave. We're both Scorpios." *Peter doesn't know diddly about computers.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Spacebusters" (1990) (DVD ts. 18:19-18:20). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I know diddly about computers." *Every spring, the Venkman's basement got flooded.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Very Beast Friends" (1990) (DVD ts. 21:24-21:27). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "This used to happen every spring in our basement!" *Peter once watched Lawrence Tully because he owed Louis $50.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Busters in Toyland" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:02-04:04). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "And I owe Louis 50 bucks." *For Lawrence's birthday party, Peter dressed as a clown and went by the stage name "Venko the Clown."Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Busters in Toyland" (1990) (DVD ts. 07:41-07:44). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Hi, kids! I'm Venko the Clown!" **The clown costume appears to be loosely inspired by Grimm, a character dressed up as a clown portrayed by Bill Murray in "Quick Change" *During Lawrence's party, Peter demonstrated his proficiency in juggling. *An Egyptian water spirit once dragged Peter 50 feet underwater in the East River. Peter found it cute but moody.Ray Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 07:36-07:41). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "One I'll never forget is that nasty Egyptian water spirit we bagged in the East River."Peter Venkman (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 07:41-07:42). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Peter says: "It was kinda cute as I recall."Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 07:43-07:46). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Peter, she dragged you 50 feet down into the water."Peter Venkman (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 07:46-07:48). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Peter says: "Cute but moody." *Peter failed math twice in college but that didn't stop him from becoming a scientist.Peter Venkman (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 16:46-16:51). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Peter says: "It wasn't mine either. Failed it twice in college. Didn't stop me from being a scientist." *This version of Peter Venkman makes an unofficial cameo on IDW Comics' "What in Samhain Just Happened?!" one-shot issue. On page 17, he is one of the guests attending Artie Lester's Halloween gala. He was flirting with Lester's assistant, Sherri. *Peter appears on the RI cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #8. *On the subscription cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16, Peter makes a non-canon cameo. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters 101 #4, in panel 2, Erin Gilbert's flight suit is based on the one worn by Peter. *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, Peter's file photo is from "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood". *Peter was mentioned in The Real Ghostbusters' bio on the 33rd Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, posted on June 12, 2018.TomWaltz Tweet 6/12/18 *On cover A of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, Peter is featured. *Peter was mentioned in the Groovy Doom Dimension bio in the 40th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on July 5, 2018.TomWaltz Tweet 7/5/18 *On page 15 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, Peter's possessed design is visually based on when he was possessed by Wat in "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood". *Peter appears on Cover RI of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6. *On page 13 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, Peter 68-R's possessed look is based on his possession in "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood". *Peter appears on the front cover of the Ghostbusters Crossing Over TPB. *Peter appears all 3 covers of 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters. *On page 2 of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters, Peter's high school principal is named after Richard Raynis, a producer of The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters. *On page 11 of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters, Peter is in his pajamas from "Spacebusters". *On page 10 of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters, Peter 68-E is wearing the suit he wore in "The Collect Call of Cathulhu". *In Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters, Peter 68-E is drawn more like the prime dimension version that how he appeared in the animated series. Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *In all episodes except Trading Faces and Kitty-Cornered. Slimer! *Cruisin' for a Bruisin' (cameo) *Nothing to Sneeze At *Quickslimer Messenger Service *Sticky Fingers *Don't Tease the Sleaze *Room at the Top *Slimer's Silly Symphony *The Dirty Half-Dozen *Slimer & the Beanstalk Extreme Ghostbusters *Back in the Saddle, Part 1 *Back in the Saddle, Part 2 Secondary Canon NOW Comics Real Ghostbusters Starring in Ghostbusters II *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 **Deleted pages for Part 3 The Real Ghostbusters Magazine *Summer 1989 *Fall 1989 *Winter 1990 *Spring 1990 *Summer 1990 *Fall 1990 *Winter 1991 IDW Comics *Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #1 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #8 *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **Answering The Call *Ghostbusters 101 **Ghostbusters 101 #3 *Ghostbusters Annual 2018 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 **Issue #5 **Issue #6 **Issue #7 **Issue #8 *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters **Perter 68-E only. Notes References Gallery Collages PeterinLostAndFoundryepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Lost and Foundry" PeterinJaninesDayOffepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Janine's Day Off" EntertainmentSysteminTheGhostbustersinParisepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "The Ghostbusters in Paris" PeterinGhostbusteroftheYearepisodeCollage2.png|As seen in "Ghostbuster of the Year" PeterinIfIWereaWitchManepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "If I Were a Witch Man" VenkManinVenkManepisodeCollage.png|As Venk-Man in "Venk-Man!" PeterinSpacebustersepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Spacebusters" Primary Canon RealGhostbustersOriginalUniforms01.jpg|After defeating Gozer PeterVenkmanAnimated01.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated03.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated04.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated02.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated23.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated33.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated37.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated40.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated41.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated58.jpg JaninesDayOff22.jpg GhostbusterOfTheYear24.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated49.jpg|As seen in "Egon on the Rampage" PeterVenkmanAnimated06.jpg LastTrainToOblivion16.jpg|As seen in "Last Train to Oblivion" LastTrainToOblivion27.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated102.jpg|As seen in "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" PeterVenkmanAnimated106.jpg|As seen in "Trading Faces" PeterVenkmanAnimated117.jpg|As seen in "Revenge of the Ghostmaster" PeterVenkmanAnimated125.jpg|As seen in "Spacebusters" SpectralGlove.jpg|As seen in "The Magnificent Five" PeterVenkmanAnimated140.jpg|As seen in "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" PeterVenkmanAnimated07.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated13.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated19.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated39.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated46.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated27.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated32.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated67.jpg|As seen in "The Bogeyman Is Back" PeterRayEgonInSpacebusters01.jpg|As seen in "Spacebusters" PeterVenkmanAnimated126.jpg|As seen in "Spacebusters" PeterVenkmanAnimated131.jpg|As see in "Ghostworld" PeterAndRayMyLeftFang.jpg|As seen in "My Left Fang" PeterVenkmanAnimated136.jpg|As seen in "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" PeterAndWinstonNotNowSlimer.jpg|As seen in "Not Now, Slimer!" PeterVenkmanAnimated08.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated09.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated10.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated11.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated99.jpg|Red robe in "Future Tense" PeterVenkmanAnimated12.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated26.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated28.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated29.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated34.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated35.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated38.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated42.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated59.jpg PeterEgonWinstonYouCantTeach01.jpg|As seen in "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" PeterWinstonYouCantTeach02.jpg|As seen in "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" PeterVenkmanAnimated121.jpg|As seen in "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" PeterVenkmanAnimated87.jpg|As seen in "Poultrygeist" PeterVenkmanAnimated88.jpg|As seen in "Poultrygeist" PeterVenkmanAnimated89.jpg|As seen in "Poultrygeist" PeterVenkmanAnimated62.jpg RealGhostbustersTrollBridgeCivies01.jpg RealGhostbustersTrollBridgeCivies02.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated14.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated47.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated100.jpg|In tuxedo in "Jailbusters" PeterVenkmanAnimated21.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated22.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated45.jpg|As seen in "Bustman's Holiday" PeterVenkmanAnimated48.jpg|As seen in "Egon on the Rampage" PeterVenkmanAnimated51.jpg|As seen in "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" 049-09.png|As seen in "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" PeterVenkmanAnimated52.jpg|As seen in "Hard Knight's Day" PeterVenkmanAnimated53.jpg|As seen in "Hard Knight's Day" PeterVenkmanAnimated54.jpg|As seen in "Hard Knight's Day" PeterVenkmanAnimated114.jpg|As seen in "Til Death Do Us Part" PeterVenkmanAnimated115.jpg|As seen in "Til Death Do Us Part" PeterVenkmanAnimated64.jpg|As seen in "The Devil to Pay" PeterVenkmanAnimated130.jpg|As seen in "Ghostworld" PeterVenkmanAnimated61.jpg|As seen in "The Cabinet of Calamari" EgonPeterCabinetOfCalamari01.jpg TheCollectCallOfCathulhu38.jpg|As seen in "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" PeterVenkmanAnimated43.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated44.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated112.jpg|Gift from Slimer in "Slimer's Curse" SlimersCurse15.jpg|Stripped by curse in "Slimer's Curse" PeterVenkmanAnimated15.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated16.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated17.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated56.jpg|As seen in "Cold Cash and Hot Water" PeterVenkmanAnimated57.jpg ColdCashAndHotWater22.jpg ColdCashAndHotWater23.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated60.jpg|As seen in "The Devil in the Deep" PeterVenkmanAnimated18.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated65.jpg|As seen in "Dairy Farm" PeterVenkmanAnimated66.jpg|As seen in "Dairy Farm" PeterVenkmanAnimated30.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated31.jpg RealGhostbustersBooDunitCivies01.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated36.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated50.jpg|Autographs seen in "Lights! Camera! Haunting!" PeterVenkmanAnimated141.jpg|Possessed by Wat in "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" PeterVenkmanAnimated142.jpg|Possessed by Wat in "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" PeterVenkmanAnimated143.jpg|Stuck with bad hair at end of "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" RealGhostbustersTimeSlipCivilWar.jpg RealGhostbustersTimeSlipCivilWar02.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated20.jpg RealGhostbustersTimeSlip1960s.jpg RealGhostbustersTimeSlip1970s.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated25.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated24.jpg PeterVenkmanAnimated55.jpg|As Merlin in "Hard Knight's Day" 034-11.png|As seen in "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" TheDevilToPay02.jpg|Tahiti dream in "The Devil to Pay" PeterVenkmanAnimated63.jpg|Tahiti dream in "The Devil to Pay" PeterVenkmanAnimated68.jpg|Halloween costume in "Halloween II 1/2" PeterVenkmanAnimated69.jpg|Halloween costume in "Halloween II 1/2" PeterVenkmanAnimated70.jpg|In camping gear in "Camping it Up" PeterVenkmanAnimated71.jpg|In camping gear in "Camping it Up" PeterVenkmanAnimated72.jpg|In camping gear in "Camping it Up" PeterVenkmanAnimated73.jpg|In camping gear in "Camping it Up" PeterVenkmanAnimated90.jpg|As seen in "Standing Room Only" PeterVenkmanAnimated92.jpg|Shrunken and a rat in "Short Stuff" PeterVenkmanAnimated91.jpg|Shrunken and a rat in "Short Stuff" PeterVenkmanAnimated93.jpg|As seen in "Something's Going Around" PeterVenkmanAnimated94.jpg|As seen in "Something's Going Around" PeterVenkmanAnimated95.jpg|"Allergic" to ghosts in "Something's Going Around" PeterVenkmanAnimated96.jpg|"Allergic" to ghosts in "Something's Going Around" PeterVenkmanAnimated97.jpg|Schoolgirl disguise in "If I Were a Witch Man" PeterVenkmanAnimated98.jpg|Covered in Psychoreactive Slime in "Partners in Slime" PeterVenkmanAnimated101.jpg|In prison suit in "Jailbusters" PeterVenkmanAnimated107.jpg|Fishing gear in "Transcendental Tourists" PeterVenkmanAnimated108.jpg|Fishing gear in "Transcendental Tourists" PeterVenkmanAnimated109.jpg|Cowboy gear in "Transcendental Tourists" PeterVenkmanAnimated110.jpg|Dressed as knight in "Surely You Joust" PeterVenkmanAnimated111.jpg|Dressed as knight in "Surely You Joust" PeterVenkmanAnimated118.jpg|Working out in "Venk-Man!" PeterVenkmanAnimated139.jpg|As seen in "Not Now, Slimer!" PeterVenkmanAnimatedVenkMan03.jpg|Peter transforms in "Venk-Man!" PeterVenkmanAnimatedVenkMan02.jpg|As Venk-Man PeterVenkmanAnimatedVenkMan.jpg|Venk-Man as seen in "Venk-Man!" PeterVenkmanAnimated116.jpg|As seen in "It's About Time" PeterAndRayItsAboutTime.jpg|Posing as fireman in "It's About Time" PeterVenkmanAnimated119.jpg|Dressed by The Player in "Slimer Streak" PeterVenkmanAnimated120.jpg|As seen in "Russian About" PeterWinstonRussianAbout01.jpg|As seen in "Russian About" PeterVenkmanAnimated122.jpg|As seen in "Mean Green Teen Machine" PeterVenkmanAnimated123.jpg|Pizza vendor disguise in "Mean Green Teen Machine" PeterVenkmanAnimated124.jpg|In World of Pizza dream in "Mean Green Teen Machine" PeterEgonSlimerInSpacebusters01.jpg|Space project uniform in "Spacebusters" PeterRayEgonInSpacebusters02.jpg|Space project uniform in "Spacebusters" PeterVenkmanAnimated127.jpg|Disguise in "Guess What's Coming to Dinner" PeterWinstonGuessWhatsComingToDinner01.jpg|Disguise in "Guess What's Coming to Dinner" PeterVenkmanAnimated128.jpg|As seen in "Very Beast Friends" PeterVenkmanAnimated129.jpg|As seen in " Very Beast Friends" Anshar07.jpg|Initially possessed by Anshar in "Very Beast Friends" KishnarAnshar04.jpg|Partial transmutation in "Very Beast Friends" Anshar08.jpg|Partial transmutation in "Very Beast Friends" Anshar09.jpg|Partial transmutation in "Very Beast Friends" Anshar10.jpg|Full transmutation in "Very Beast Friends" Anshar11.jpg|Partial reversion in "Very Beast Friends" PeterVenkmanAnimated132.jpg|As seen in "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" PeterVenkmanAnimated133.jpg|As seen in "The Slob" VenkoTheClown01.jpg|Venko the Clown in "Busters in Toyland" VenkoTheClown02.jpg|Venko the Clown in "Busters in Toyland" PeterVenkmanAnimatedStayTooned.jpg|In disguise in "Stay Tooned" PeterVenkmanAnimated134.jpg|As seen in "Stay Tooned" PeterVenkmanAnimated135.jpg|Spittoon outfit in "The Magnificent Five" PeterVenkmanAnimated137.jpg|As seen in "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" PeterVenkmanAnimated138.jpg|As seen in "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" PeterVenkmanAnimatedApshaisSacrifice.jpg|Dressed as a sacrifice in "20,000 Leagues Under the Street" PeterSlimer.png|Peter in Slimer! PeterVenkmanAnimatedTheHunter.jpg|As the Hunter in "Little Green Sliming Hood" PeterVenkmanAnimatedSweetRevenge.jpg|As Dracula in "Sweet Revenge" Peterstatue.png|Peter's statue as seen in "A Temporary Insanity" PeterVenkmanAnimatedEGB08.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" PeterVenkmanAnimatedEGB09.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" PeterVenkmanAnimatedEGB10.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" EGBPeter.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" PeterVenkmanAnimatedEGB11.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" PeterVenkmanAnimatedEGB12.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" PeterVenkmanAnimatedEGB02.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" PeterVenkmanAnimatedEGB03.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" PeterVenkmanAnimatedEGB05.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" PeterVenkmanAnimatedEGB06.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" PeterVenkmanAnimatedEGB04.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" PeterVenkmanAnimatedEGB07.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" Secondary Canon NOW Comics images provided by Ectocontainment (Fan Site) and NOW Comics Deleted pages images provided by Alex Newborn (Original Source: James Van Hise). RGBsiGB2pt1Petersc01.png|Peter Venkman as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 1. RGBsiGB2pt1Petersc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt1DanaPetersc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt1EgonPeterDanaRaysc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt1PeterEgonRaysc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt1EgonRayPetersc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt1EgonRayPetersc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt1ScoleriBrotherssc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc01.png|Peter Venkman as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 2. RGBsiGB2pt2PeterRayGhostJoggersc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc03.png| RGBsiGB2pt2PeterDanaJanoszVigosc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2PeterDanaJanoszsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc04.png| RGBsiGB2pt2PeterWinstonMoodSlimeAnimatedToastersc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2PeterDanaOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc05.png| RGBsiGB2pt2GhostbustersJanoszVigosc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2PeterVigosc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc06.png| RGBsiGB2pt2Ghostbusterssc07.png| RGBsiGB2pt2PeterDanasc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt2GhostbustersDanasc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3PeterDanasc01.png|Peter Venkman as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 3. RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersDanasc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3Ghostbusterssc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3Ghostbusterssc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersShermanLouissc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3PeterFireCaptainsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersLibertysc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersLibertysc02.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersDanaJanoszVigoOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersVigosc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3DanaPeterOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3GhostbustersDanaVigoOscarsc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3DeletedGhostbustersDanaJanoszOscarsc01.png|Peter Venkman as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 3 (Deleted Pages). RGBsiGB2pt3DeletedGhostbustersJackHardemeyerLibertysc01.png| RGBsiGB2pt3DeletedGhostbustersDanaOscarsc01.png| WhatInSamhainJustHappened02.jpg|Non-canon Cameo in "What in Samhain Just Happened?!" comic book PeterVenkmanAnimatedMarsAttacks01.jpg|As seen in Mars Attacks The Real Ghostbusters PeterVenkmanAnimatedInTheBox01.jpg|As seen in In The Box Part One PeterVenkmanAnimatedVol2Issue8.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #8 Cover RI PeterVenkmanAnimatedIDWV2Issue16SubCover.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo on Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 Sub Cover PeterVenkmanAnimatedGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 PeterVenkmanAnimatedGetReal02.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #1 PeterVenkmanAnimatedGetReal03.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #1 PeterVenkmanAnimatedGetReal04.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #1 ParticleThrowerAnimatedGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #1 PeterVenkmanAnimatedGetRealIssue1RegCover.jpg|As seen on Get Real Issue #1 Regular Cover PeterVenkmanAnimatedGetRealIssue2SubCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 subscription cover PeterVenkmanAnimatedGetReal05.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #2 TaiHongLauGetRealIssue3.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 PeterVenkmanAnimatedIDW101-01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 PeterVenkmanAnimatedIDW101-02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 PeterVenkmanRGBIDWAnnual2018.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 CrossingOverVirtualTradingCardNo8RGBPeter.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #8 3/15/2018 RealGhostbustersCrossingOver01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 PeterVenkmanRGBIDWCrossingOverIssue4CoverA.jpg|As seen on Cover A of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 PeterVenkmanRGBIDWCrossingOver01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 PeterVenkmanRGBIDWCrossingOver02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 PeterVenkmanRGBIDWCrossingOver03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 PeterVenkmanRGBIDWCrossingOver04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 HeadlessHorsemanIDW07.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #5 HeadlessHorsemanIDW08.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #5 PeterVenkmanRGBIDWCrossingOver05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 PeterVenkmanRGBIDWCrossingOver06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 PeterVenkmanAnimatedCrossingOverTPB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over TPB front cover PeterVenkmanAnimatedIDW35thRGBRegularCover.jpg|As seen on 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters Regular Cover PeterVenkmanAnimatedIDW35thRGB01.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters PeterVenkmanAnimatedIDW35thRGB02.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters PeterVenkmanAnimatedIDW35thRGB03.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters WinstonZeddemoreAnimatedIDW35thRGB02.jpg|As seen in 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters PeterVenkmanEGBIDW01.jpg|Peter 68-E seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters Non Canon PeterColorPMS.png|PSM (Pantone Matching System) color chart Category:Major character Category:RGB Characters Category:EGB Characters Category:IDW Characters Category:RGB NOW Comics Characters Category:RGB Magazine Characters Category:S! Characters